


With the Sun in Her Eyes

by mjules



Category: Across the Universe (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/pseuds/mjules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way the afternoon sun lights them up, Max and Jude could blind a girl. (Max/Jude/Lucy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Sun in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for laughingacademy

 

 

Her mind had a way of wandering at the oddest moments, catching on bits of sunlight that came dancing through the prisms hanging in their bedroom window and spinning off into spectrums of thought that spread out in every imaginable direction. Just who had hung those suncatchers, anyway? There were any number of available culprits -- Prudence with her whimsy; Sadie with her mischief; Jude with his artist's eccentricity; Max with his sheer unpredictability.

Now, curled up around a pillow that was lumpy and fluffy in all the right ways, her eyes fixed on the latter two in her list of suspects, she could clearly hear a younger version of herself telling her mother, "You know me. I don't even smoke cigarettes."

The memory made her want to laugh in silly, giddy ways that were completely inappropriate considering the mood in the room. Incense curled up toward the ceiling with heavy, perfumed smoke, twining through their hair and over their skin, blending with the scent of freshly-smoked tokes that Sadie had so generously shared with them as a sort of congratulations.

"Mazel tov, or whatever," she'd said with her wide, sexy grin, and Max had grinned back while Jude turned away and pretended he wasn't blushing. Lucy had been just fighting for her balance when Prudence all but tackled her in happiness.

"It's about time," the pretty Asian girl had said before stealing a surprised kiss from Lucy's lips.

Her hand came up to those lips now, rubbing over them thoughtfully. The last person to kiss them had been Max, in fact, just before he'd ruffled her hair and brushed their noses together affectionately.

"You in?" he'd asked, and she'd closed her eyes and breathed in, drawing in the scent of incense, marijuana, and sex.

"I think I'll just watch for now," she'd said, stretching. There was plenty to get used to in an arrangement like the one they were sharing, not the least of which was how tired she was all the time now.

It was a good tired, though, and she was nothing but content as she watched lips against lips and fingers in hair.

 _I wouldn't have any fucking clue what to tell Mother now,_ she thought with amusement. The big, bad city might not have gotten her, but other things had. Things she wouldn't trade for the world.

Over the months, she had become used to the way Jude liked to talk during sex. A lot. It was that soft, lilting tenor she heard now, stirring the soft blond hair that hung down over her brother's ear. That voice could talk a nun out of her skirts, and the look in Max's eyes would have the knickers next.

 _Wouldn't be the first sister he'd charmed out of her unmentionables,_ she thought with a giggle at her own bad joke. Jude spared her a curious look but she only gave him a glowing smile that he returned as Max nibbled on his jaw.

"Say, Lu," Jude started, only to let out a muffled squeak when Max pinched him on the ass. "Bugger! What was that for?"

"It's a nice ass," Max grinned. "Wouldn't you agree, Lu?"

"I would," she said, her eyes sparkling. She watched as her brother's hand cupped the flesh in question, pulling hips together in a soft rhythm. Jude closed his eyes and moaned and apparently forgot all about whatever he'd been going to say to Lucy.

That was fine with her. She liked watching the two of them together. Their friendship and affection was more than obvious in every movement, every expression, and there was a sweet kind of awkwardness to the way they navigated this territory even though they'd been exploring it for almost a month now.

"Mm...Max," Jude murmured as he arched up, shamelessly begging for touch. Max hesitated, one hand gripping Jude's back while the other fluttered over his shoulder, his chest, his stomach, a displaced butterfly looking for some place to settle.

The jut of Jude's hipbone was just the perfect shape for Max's fingers to curl over, thumb dipping into the pale plane of flesh that stretched lower, toward places grown rosy and warm with want.

"Damn," Max breathed, the word harsh and gentle all together. "You've got no idea... I fucking _dreamed_ about this."

Jude's eyelashes fluttered open, deep brown eyes struggling to focus on his lover's face. A questioning noise found its way out of his throat and Max dipped his head to lick the hollow between Jude's collarbones.

"In Nam," Max elaborated. "I dreamed about touching you." The hand on Jude's hip slid lower, cupped the heaviness between Jude's legs. The other hand left Jude's back and flailed a couple of inches above his head, seeking Lucy's hand. His fingertips found her hair instead and he wrapped a length of it around his fist, his grasp giving away the desperation he was trying to keep out of his voice. "Dreamed about touching both of you and woke up knowing God was going to let me die in that swamp as punishment."

He swallowed and Lucy realized for the first time that Max had the worst of it. Sure, she had to deal with loving her brother and Jude had to get over being in love with a man, but Max loved his sister _and_ a man.

Lucy pushed herself up onto her elbows, her own fingers scraping through Max's hair and pulling him to her for a deep kiss, reassuring him in the way she knew how.

"I dreamed it, too," Jude confessed when Lucy released Max and curled around her pillow again. "But it was a long time before Vietnam."

Max watched him closely and Jude cleared his throat, color suffusing his body as Max's restless fingers began to move over his skin, fluttering over every sensitive place that had been mapped out first by one sibling and then the other.

"Since when?" Max wanted to know, hand pausing, grip relaxed, giving no pressure.

"Since... the first night," Jude confessed. "The golf and the tokes and the beer, and all I could think about by morning was how much I wanted you to kiss me."

Max's eyes softened and he smiled, head dipping to brush their lips together. It was his only answer, and for once Jude didn't feel compelled to say anything else. The lazy playfulness of their just-waking afternoon touches were melting away as the sun began to dip lower, its rays bleeding red through the prisms and over the walls. Now they began their lovemaking in earnest, tongues tangling with warm, wet noises that made Lucy lick her lips in remembrance of their tastes, hands clutching roughly enough to leave fingertip-bruises, hips moving with purpose.

For once, Lucy's thoughts were quiet, focused, not scattered like a million rainbows. They caught on the bodies in front of her like bits of sunlight and the reflection they threw back was dazzling.

 


End file.
